Lightsaber
by mylarose
Summary: One-shot about Tony buying a lightsaber and playing with it all the time.


I don't know how we ended up here. To be honest, I never thought about this, not that I don't, like... I really do, but-... Okay. It all started a few weeks ago...

"Hey, Peps, look what I bought!" I called out, entering the living room with a large package.  
She stood up, looked at me, and took the package in disbelief. "Star Wars? Lightsaber? Really?"  
"Why not?" I quizzed. "I bought you a red one, because I'm the good guy and you're always against me."  
"I wouldn't say always." she replied, trying to give me the package, which I refused to take. She placed it on the table.  
"Most of the time." I corrected myself, and took the package from the table. "Wanna play?"  
She rolled her eyes. "No!"  
"Well, okay, killjoy!" I whined, going down to my lab. "If you change your mind, let me know."

-later that day-  
"Tony?" Came Pepper's voice as she came down the stairs.  
"Yes?" I turned around, making a weird sound.  
"You-... You're actually playing with this?" she questioned, shocked.  
"Well, yeaah!" I replied, lifting the lightsaber and hitting a stack of stuff accidently.  
"Oh, Tony..." she said, in a mixture of anger and something else I couldn't quite define.  
"So, what do you want?" I asked calmly, sitting on a chair and playing with my lightsaber.  
"I was going to ask if you want to go out for dinner, or... if you want to have it here, maybe we could go on a date." she offered.  
I looked at her and payed attention to what she was wearing, yeah, she really wanted to go on a date, she wad wearing a black dress, tight, but not too much, she was wearing a belt and- yeah... she definitely looked stunning.  
"We'll eat out." I decided, walking to the stairs where she stood. I gave her the lightsaber. "Take care of it." And went to my room to change.

-a week later-  
"I just don't get it why you hate it so much." I muttered, moving the lightsaber around  
"It is simple," Pepper retorted. "You bring it to bed!"  
"So...?" I replied slowly, not quite getting it. "It's special to me."  
"Ugh!" she groaned, and turned around to sleep. "Just... turn it off. I need to sleep, I own a company."  
"I own a company." I corrected, confused.  
"That's right. Now, sleep!" She turned back, took the lightsaber, and turned it off.  
"Okay, Mom." I muttered, annoyed.  
"Shut your mouth, or I won't have sex with you for a month." she said in a warning tone.  
"Okay..." I whispered, turning to sleep.

-a week later-  
"Come on, Pep! Please, play with me!" I begged, offering her the lightsaber.  
"No. I won't play this stupid game!" she snapped back, walking around the bedroom looking for a paper. "Where's the company stuff? I need it, well, you do, but apparently you don't care."  
"Yeah, whatever." I turned her around, pulling her elbow. "Please play with me."  
"No, I won't play with you when the-" I shut her up with a kiss.  
"Please... play with me." I asked again, with a calm voice almost whispering against her lips.  
"I-I need to see the comp-" she tried to say, but I stopped her again with a kiss.  
"Please?" I begged again.  
"Okay." She sighed. "Only one time."  
I handed her the lightsaber. "Do you know how to play th-" She hit me. "That one doesn't count."  
"It's okay." she replied, shrugging. "I'll finally get my revenge."  
"Okay." I sighed, already regretting my decision. "One, two... three!"  
We started fighting, I laughed a few times and had to move a lot. _Damn, Pepper is really good at this, I shouldn't have challenged her..._  
"Happy?" she enquired. She had me pressed against the wall, the lightsaber lifting my chin, and her eyes were dark.  
"Put that down." I said, really scared, _but scared of what?_  
"Are you... happy?" she asked again. Her breathing was fast. _Maybe it was the fight_.  
"No." I replied. "Put the lightsaber down, Pepper."  
"Okay." She let her arm fall, and the lightsaber was now next to her body.  
"Now, calm down..." I said, trying to control the situation.  
"I'm ca-aahh!" I turned us around, I had her wrists above her head and she was pinned between me and the wall.  
"What're you doing?" she asked, breathing fast.  
I kissed her. "Nothing."  
"This isn't nothing." Pepper muttered, though she was giving in. I could tell.  
"It's only something if you want it to be." I murmured against her lips, looking into her eyes.  
"Alright..." She gave in, I knew that, and I had the go-ahead when she pressed our mouths together.  
I pressed her harder against the wall, _maybe her back is hurt now, you jerk._  
"Mmm..." Pepper moaned into the kiss, before trying to pull away. "Tony? Mm, God... T-Tony?"  
"What?" I whispered, pressing harder against her.  
"We- mm..." She moaned. "...need to stop..."  
"How about... no?" I pulled her into me for a kiss, leading us to the bed and placing the lightsabers somewhere on the way.  
"We really need to stop." she whispered, _you don't want to stop._  
"Why?" I placed her on the bed, hovered over her and kissed her again.  
"I need to get the paperwork done." she whined, trying to free herself from me.  
I tried to kiss her again. "But... you don't want us to stop, do you?" I smirked, trying to keep her on the bed.  
She relaxed, almost like she was showing how she wanted to stay. "No, I don't want this to stop, but... it has to."  
I pulled her shirt up. "No, we don't have to stop." I purred.  
She crossed her arms, though it wasn't in an attempt to cover herself. She was just annoyed. "What will I-... I mean, you say?"  
"My company, my trouble." I replied, tugging her skirt down._ God, I love the way she looks in this._  
"Are you sure?" she asked worriedly, bitting her lip.  
"Yes." I assured her. "I'm sure, Pepper."  
"Alright..." she murmured. She tried to pull my shirt up. "Tony...!" she protested.  
"What?" I asked, playing stupid.  
"Take it off...!" Pepper begged, craving for our bodies pressed together, without barriers.  
I took off what still was on the way of our contact, and I took her there, on our bed. It always ended up this way... _except for that time in the lab, and that time at- well..._  
After what seemed like seconds, but was almost a hour we stopped, Pepper was breathing fast. And, while I lay on the bed not caring about the world, she was walking around like a madwoman, trying to gather her clothes.  
"We are _never_ doing this again." she muttered.  
"What, sex?" I asked, suddenly scared._ Was she trying to kill me?_  
"No, lightsaber!" she clariflied, walking around the room in her underwear, still looking for those damn papers.  
"But, Pep-" I began, before getting cut off.  
"No, but-"  
"Your butt looks fine."  
"Shut up, Tony!"  
"What? It's true!"  
"Not now!" She tried to concentrate herself.  
"It sure looks fine now." I said. _Man, I love annoyed Pepper._  
"Okay, sure, my butt looks good. Amazing. Just... say that when we're in bed, making love." she replied, irritated, and finally finding the papers she was looking for.  
"I'll keep that information." I winked, and watched shamelessly as she put her clothes on.  
"Got it." She walked over, and kissed me softly. "Thank you."  
"For what?" I asked quizzically.  
"Nothing." she replied with a small smile, leaving me alone in the room.

**A/N**: I want to thank my beta read, Daisy, who is perfect and amazing and without her this fic would be awful and completely senseless, thanks honey.


End file.
